Fièvre ?
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Ce matin, Carla a de la fièvre. C'est une occasion pour elle de faire le point sur ce qu'elle pense de ses amis.


**Bonjour! Voici un petit One-Shot sortit tout droit de mon imagination. J'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez.**

**Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fièvre ?<strong>

_2 octobre X791- 9h00_

_PDV Carla_

Je m'éveillais doucement avec d'affreux maux de têtes…La vision de la nuit dernière m'hantait toujours. C'était à chaque fois si réel et déstabilisant. C'est tellement terrifiant! Mais, aujourd'hui j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à me remettre. Je me sentais fatiguée et ma vision était un peu floue. Rien de grave, cela passera dans la journée me dis-je.

-« Carla, tout va bien ? Me demanda Wendy, étonnée car rester tard au lit n'était pas une de mes habitudes.

-Oui, oui. Tout va bien… Lui répondis-je un peu las.

-Carla ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Oui ? Lui demandais-je.

-Laisse-moi voir ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

N'ayant pas la force de lutter, je la laissai faire.

-«Tu es brûlante ! Tu as de la fièvre !» S'exclama-t-elle.

Puis plus rien, le noir complet. Je dus m'évanouir car la dernière chose que j'entendis fut Wendy criant mon prénom.

OOooOO

Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais allongée et je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi ?

Une main se posa sur mon front. Une main petite, douce et bienveillante. Wendy, ma chère Wendy. Elle a toujours été pour moi une amie fidèle, qui était à mes cotés, écoutant mes joies et mes peines, me rassurant, me souriant, donnant un sens à ma vie. Elle, qui est si douce, si fragile, si belle et innocente. J'ai toujours voulu la protéger; au point de faire des choses insensées pour la sauver. J'ai toujours agit envers elle comme… une mère, étant la remplaçante de Grandine pour elle. Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai dû mûrir très vite afin d'être une adulte responsable. J'ai toujours considéré Wendy comme ma fille. Elle était faible et naïve : je devais par tous les moyens la protéger de tous les dangers qui la menaçaient. Mais…Je me trompais. Depuis que Wendy a rejoint Fairy Tail, elle s'est affirmée. Petit à petit, au fil du temps et des expériences, la jeune enfant qu'elle était s'est muée en une belle jeune fille. J'étais fière d'elle. Fière de ces petits exploits qu'elle accomplissait chaque jour.

Jusqu'à ce jour…Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, la forme ultime de son pouvoir…Dragon Force. Elle était si forte, si belle, si impressionnante. Alors que moi je gisais à terre ne pouvant que la regarder terrasser le démon Ezel… Quelle ironie du sort, maintenant celle qu'elle devait protéger c'était moi ! La jeune fille qu'elle était s'était transformée en une redoutable combattante afin de pouvoir protéger ses camarades. La jeune enfant qui m'avait trouvée dans mon œuf ce jour là est devenue une mage de Fairy Tail accomplit capable de rivaliser avec l'esprit de Natsu et Gadjeel et méritant fort bien sa place dans l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail.

OOooOO

-« Oh, regarde Wendy ! Elle semble sourire. Dit une jolie jeune femme blonde aux yeux bruns identifiée comme étant la constellationiste de Fairy Tail : Lucy Heartfilia.

-Oh, c'est assez rare ! Cela veut surement dire que ma magie fait effet. En tout cas, je pense qu'elle sera touchée d'entendre que tu es venue prendre de ses nouvelles, Lucy-san. Répondit Wendy avec un large sourire.

-Lucy-san…Appelle moi tout simplement Lucy ! Ne sommes-nous pas amies ? Lui dit Lucy.

-Je …Comme tu voudras, L-L-Lucy…» Répondit Wendy qui semblait assez gênée de s'adresser à elle si familièrement.

Lucy sourit puis elle mit sa main sur le front de Carla, étant inquiète pour elle.

OOooOO

Une main chaude et délicate se posa sur mon front. Lucy…Lucy Hertfillia, fille du créateur d'Heartfilia Konzern et héritière de cette compagnie. Elle avait vécu une enfance dorée mais la mort de sa mère et le non-amour de son père l'avait poussé à quitter le manoir familial afin devenir une mage de Fairy Tail. Elle avait intégré par chance ou par malheur (comme vous le souhaitez) l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Elle n'était pas forte, elle l'était devenue. Grâce à toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec son équipe, sa magie s'était considérablement améliorée. Elle était aujourd'hui une des mages les plus fortes de Fairy Tail et méritait amplement sa place au sein de l'équipe. Elle était un bon exemple pour Wendy malgré le fait que ses esprits soient un peu fous. Elle se liait facilement d'amitié avec les personnes notamment avec Natsu Dragneel…Malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours dans sa chambre et qu'il manque de manière ! Je l'avais vu dans une de mes visions, ils feront un très beau couple à l'avenir. C'est une excellente amie sur qui l'on peut toujours compter.

OOooOO

Un petit moment plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes. L'un avait des cheveux roses tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux noirs.

-« Hey, Luce! Cria Natsu en souriant.

-Oh ! Salut Natsu. Dit Lucy en rougissant légèrement.

-Bonjour Lucy. Comment va Carla ?Dit Grey.

-Salut Grey. Bof, elle a encore de la fièvre…Oh, Happy n'est pas avec vous ? Lui demanda Lucy ne voyant pas son ami bleu.

-Il est parti aider Wendy pour fabriquer un médicament à base de plantes. Lui répondit Natsu.

-Oh, je vois. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir Carla dans cet état sans pouvoir rien faire.» Dit Lucy connaissant bien les sentiments du petit Exceed bleu pour sa camarade à la fourrure blanche.

Natsu regardait Carla fixement, réfléchissant.

-« Natsu ? Lui demanda Lucy.

- Tête à flamme ! Lui cria Grey, pour le faire réagir.

- Hum…Je pense qu'elle a de la fièvre parce qu'elle a trop froid ! Cria Natsu, dans un élan de génie.

-Heiiin ? Cria Lucy.

-Karyū no … » Dit Natsu en posant sa main enflammée sur le front de Carla.

OOooOO

Une main chaude se posa sur mon front. Chaud…Très chaud…Brûlant! Natsu Dragneel. Mais que fabriquait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il me brûler ? V-Voulait-il me manger ? Au secours !

Natsu Dragneel, fils du roi des dragons de feu Igneel et « père » d'Happy. Mage de Fairy Tail au cœur ardent, il est toujours prêt à se battre. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un idiot quelques fois, il est l'un des mages les plus doués de sa génération. Infiniment puissant, il est un exemple pour Wendy qui le considère comme un grand frère. C'est vrai qu'il est puissant et que ses stratégies de combats sont inattendues mais quand même...Il tient énormément à ses amis et tout particulièrement à Lucy (j'avais vu dans une vision qu'ils formeraient un beau couple dans l'avenir). Il est courageux, intrépide et ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver Igneel. Son amour du combat l'aura poussé à s'affirmer face à de puissants adversaires. C'est un camarade imprévisible mais remplit de bonnes intentions.

OOooOO

-« Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? Cria Lucy.

-Bah…C'est logique ! Lui répondit-il.

-… Logique ? Tu es un idiot ! Lui dit Grey.

-Tu veux te battre, le glaçon ? Cria Natsu.

-Ferme là ! Lui dit-il.

-Fais quelque chose Grey, elle surchauffe ! Dit Lucy, paniquée.

-Ice make… » Chuchota t-il.

OOooOO

Froid…Ouf, ça fait du bien. Grey Fullbuster , mage de Fairy Tail et disciple d'Ul. Il est assez décontracté mais à prendre au sérieux lors des combats. Assez réfléchi et mature, il a la mauvaise habitude de se déshabiller dans des moments non-appropriés. Lui et Natsu se battent tout le temps mais cela ne les empêche pas pour autant d'être d'excellent est le grand amour de Juvia et malgré son air « je me fiche d'elle » il tient énormément à elle mais cela, il ne l'admettra jamais. Mais qui sait il l'admettra peut-être dans le futur….C'est un bon camarade, fort et réfléchit mais excentrique.

OOooOO

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates portant une robe bleu foncé.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cria Erza en rentrant dans la chambre de Carla et Wendy dont une moitié était brûlée et l'autre glacée.

-Erza…Dirent Natsu et Grey, d'une voix blanche.

-Ah, Erza. Dieu soit loué, tu es enfin là ! Dit Lucy avec joie.

-Vous deux…Qu'avez vous fait à Lucy et à Carla ? »Cria-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

OOooOO

Une main chaude et rassurante se posa sur mon front. Erza Scarlet alias Titiana, une femme très forte et exigeante qui possède une magie de chevalerie et un sens de l'honneur tout à fait remarquable. Fière d'être membre de Fairy Tail, elle est un mage de rang S toujours prête à aider ses camarades. Malgré cette image de fière guerrière, elle aime les choses mignonnes et est en certaines circonstances assez timide (notamment quand on parle de Jellal...). Elle possède de magnifiques cheveux écarlates et a un excellent sens de la mode. C'est une excellente amie qui cherche toujours à nous protéger comme le ferait une grande sœur.

OOooOO

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une jeune fille et un Exceed bleu clair. La jeune fille portait une robe blanche avec des papillons bleus dessus. L'Exceed bleu avait un simple baluchon vert. Ils portaient des plantes médicinales et des fleurs dans leurs mains.

-« Oh, Wendy ! As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda Lucy.

-Oui, grâce à l'aide de Happy. Répondit Wendy en mettant dans un vase les fleurs qu'elle et Happy avaient cueillit pour Carla.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Comment va Carla ? Demanda Happy, inquiet.

-Eh bien…elle a encore de la fièvre. Répondit Erza.

-Euh…Erza-san, pourquoi Natsu-san et Grey-san sont-ils attachés ? » Lui demanda Wendy visiblement surprise.

OOooOO

Une patte se posa sur mon front. Happy… L'Exceed bleu clair, mage de Fairy Tail depuis sa naissance et partenaire de Natsu. Quand je l'ai rencontré j'ai d'abord vu en lui une personnalité insouciante et superficielle : un idiot. Je me suis mise à le mépriser: pourquoi était-il si insouciant alors qu'il avait pour mission de tuer son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi ignorait-il cette mission ? Étais-je la seule qui devait en souffrir ? Mais j'ai réalisé que je me trompais quand nous avons vécu les aventures d'Edolas. Il se souci énormément de ses amis et aime les rendre heureux, il est aussi fort et reste en toutes circonstances fidèle à Fairy Tail. Il combat toujours avec ses amis et se souci d'eux. Il est gentil, généreux et aussi intelligent même s'il a tendance à le cacher. C'est un excellent ami.

_-« Je te protégerai à coup sûr, d'accord ? _

_-Nous ne sommes pas des marionnettes …Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail ! _

_-Agrippe-toi bien ! _

_-Carla ! _

_-C'est bien ma Carla ça! _

_-Attention Carla, c'est dangereux. Reste derrière moi »_

Il a toujours été là pour me protéger. Il est près à risquer sa vie pour la mienne. Quand je suis malheureuse ou que je ne crois plus en rien, il est toujours là pour me remonter le moral. Il est assez dense pour un Exceed de son âge... Il me fait souvent rire et a un magnifique sourire qui me fait fondre à chaque fois que je le vois. Bon…D'accord c'est plus qu'un simple ami. Je…J'ai fini par l'aimer au fil des aventures que nous avons vécues ensemble.

OOooOO

La chambre de Wendy et Carla était plongée dans le noir et seule la lune offrait un peu de lumière. Erza, Lucy, Wendy et Happy avaient veillé sur Carla toute la journée. Les filles étaient allées se mettre en pyjama, laissant Happy seul avec Carla.

Happy sentait ses yeux se fermer malgré lui et bailla. Sentant que le sommeil venait, il déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Carla tout en lui chuchotant « _Bonne nuit, ma princesse » _avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>


End file.
